Come Back Home: A Destiel Songfic
by Kalona'sAngel
Summary: They fight, and Cas has some emotions he has to deal with.


Destiel with some implied Sam/Jess

Angst

Only warning is some language

Songfic AU

Come Back Home

This was the fifth fight this week. Dean had started drinking again, after his promise to stop. (Castiel thought it was a destructive behavior.) At this point, neither man remembered what they were even fighting about.

"Dean! Don't you dare walk out that door! Just talk to me, dammit!" Castiel yelled at his partner's back. Dean placed a hand on the doorknob and hesitated.

After a long silence, Dean only said three words.

"Fuck off, Castiel."

Dean opened the door and left the house, heading towards his Impala, and soon, the nearest bar. With the sound of his words resonating with the nasty slam of the wooden door, Castiel felt empty. Dean hadn't ever been that hateful before. Would he come back? Ever? Castiel didn't know, but his chest tightened at the thought of never seeing Dean again. It had been five years. Five amazing years. Granted, they had their rough spots, but things had only recently started falling apart. Castiel sat on their couch in a daze, tears blurring his vision. His phone rang, but he didn't hear it through the blood pumping in his ears.

After a while, Cas came to his senses. He had calmed down enough to look at his phone, and he instantly wished he hadn't. One missed call. From Dean. With trembling hands, Castiel picked up his phone and checked his messages. Just as he feared. One new message. From Dean. Castiel put the phone up to his ear and let the message play.

"_Don't wait up."_

Another three words that wrenched Castiel's heart out of his chest. Castiel put down his phone slowly, staring at the background image. It was taken just a month ago, when things were good. Castiel got up and went into the garage of the house, searching for something he hadn't touched since high school. His acoustic. The wooden instrument felt heavy in his hands as Castiel blew the dust off of the body.

Castiel didn't know how long he just sat there before he started to play. It was a song that he knew well, and another thing he hadn't had anything to do with since high school. Castiel sang softly as he strummed along.

_I got, the call,_

_Needless to say I lost it all._

_Five years, like that,_

_I wonder if he's coming back, to me._

_And I swear I love you more and more,_

_With every breath I breathe._

_So come back home,_

_Just come back home._

_I hope to god,_

_That he loves you just the way you want him to, _

_you want him to._

_But know that he,_

_Will never love you like me, I think that we'd be happy,_

_If you just let me in._

_Don't let it end,_

_I think that we'd be happy,_

_If you just let me in, you let me in._

_If you just let love win._

By the time he had finished, his words were a whisper and tears gathered on his cheeks. Castiel broke out into sobs, suddenly convinced that Dean was never coming back. Cas let his tears drip onto the wood of his instrument, and he sat there for a very long time.

Once Castiel had ran out of tears to cry, he put up the guitar and went back into the living room. Castiel blankly stared at the pictures of the two of them for a good five minutes before Castiel heard the rumble of a familiar car. There was a knock on the door, and Cas ran to it. Sam was standing outside the house with an intoxicated Dean in his arms.

"Jess and I thought we should return him to you before he got into any real trouble." Sam said, handing Dean to Castiel. Cas had carried Dean many times, so it was easier for him.

"Thank you Sam." Castiel said. Sam noticed the state Cas was in and nodded.

"Take good care of my brother, Cas." Sam smiled and left, leaving Castiel and Dean alone.

"Oooh, you look like my boyfriend." Dean slurred. Castiel smiled as he brought Dean into the bathroom.

"I am your boyfriend Dean." Castiel said, getting Dean a glass of water.

"Cool." Dean said, smiling drunkenly and slumping against the bathroom wall.

No matter how much they fought, or how much Dean reeked of booze, Cas decided that he would be happy with having Dean home. And that was all that mattered.


End file.
